Memory systems can employ memory devices to store and access information. The memory devices can include volatile memory devices, non-volatile memory devices, or a combination device. The non-volatile memory devices can include flash memory employing “NAND” technology or logic gates, “NOR” technology or logic gates, or a combination thereof.
Memory devices, such as flash memory, utilize electrical energy, along with corresponding threshold levels or processing voltage levels, to store and access data. However, the performance or characteristics of the flash memory devices change or degrade over time or usage. The change in performance or characteristics conflicts with the threshold or processing voltage levels over time, leading to errors and other performance issues.